Flashes
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: Flashes into Kurt and Sam's life together. These are unrelated one-shots with a prompt of a single word. Prompts are welcome. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Forbidden

Flashes

**Flashes into Kurt and Sam's life together. These are unrelated one-shots with a prompt of a single word. Prompts are welcome. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter. **

Chapter 1- Forbidden

* * *

"Sam? Are you sure we're allowed in here?!" Kurt whispers to Sam, worried. Sam chuckles lowly, but shrugs.

"No idea. There wasn't a sign or anything."

"Sam, there were three signs. One said 'No Trespassing', one said 'No Entry' and the last one said 'Trespassers shall be prosecuted'. Those don't' sound like welcoming mats." Kurt points out. Sam frowns.

"Oh, I thought they said 'No Trains Passing', 'No Sentry' and 'Trains Passing shall be…then I got stuck on the last word." Sam looks downcast suddenly. His dyslexia stops him from being able to read even the simplest of road signs. It's lucky he's got Kurt with him to read them. Sam tugs on Kurt's hand and tries to lead him out but, suddenly, the smaller boy has gained a lot more muscle because Sam can't budge him.

"Kurt, come on. We have to leave, remember?" Sam hisses, now scared that they will get caught.

"Come on, don't you think it'd be…hot to get it on in a place that's, well, _forbidden_?" Sam shoots Kurt a smile and suddenly Kurt's lips are upon his. Kurt's right, it's hot and dangerous…_if you're one of us then roll with us…_no Sam, no time for Ke$ha.

"Sam? Are you not into this?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Sorry I was just thinking about Ke$ha." Sam blurts, for a reason that he is not aware of.

"Well, whatever turns you on, baby is fine with me but I need your lips on mine now." Kurt mumbles and Sam is in no position to refuse such a demand, especially when Kurt is looking at hot as he is.

Suddenly, the two boys hear a jangling of metal from somewhere behind them, making Sam want to cry and Kurt just look worried.

"Kurt, go!" Sam hisses at him, really wanting Kurt to leave this sheltered, isolated…thing. Sam doesn't know what it's called, but all he knows is that it's raining and windy and Kurt's umbrella was skyrocketed by the gale and it's not coming back. Kurt's hair is ruined and Sam can feel the rainwater invading his socks.

"Without my umbrella? Are you insane?" Kurt retorts.

"Kurt, your hair is already out of place, but you still look gorgeous and it's only me around. Will you please just come back to the car with me?"

Kurt sighs. "Fine, but you know one good thing about this downpour…" Kurt trails off, smirking. Sam doesn't actually know what's good about the rain right now. He's completely nonplussed.

"The rain has made your shirt pretty much see through and I can see everything. It's a really bad day to just be wearing a thin white shirt." Kurt finds warmth under Sam's shirt and presses his hands against Sam's abs. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Kurt, don't use the rain as an excuse to feel me up." Sam pouted, looking like a hurt puppy.

"Sam, I—." Kurt noticed the look on his face and tried to argue.

"You can do that anytime you like." Sam winked and pinned Kurt's hands to his chest, kissing him.

"Bitch, I know I can. You simply can't resist my charms." Kurt stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, Lionel Richie, let's scarper." Sam said, but apparently that was the wrong thing.

"Lionel Richie?! Just who do you think you're talking to, young man?"

"Gah, I'm sorry, Diana Ross. You know I get confused easily between her and Aretha Franklin."

"A fact that Mercedes and I struggle to comprehend. It's like getting confused between Cher and Madonna." Sam averted his gaze shiftily. "No. No, you don't." Kurt said, his tone warning Sam.

"Nah, just kidding. I just wanted to make your do that bitch glare, it really turns me on, I have to say." Sam winked. "But seriously, let's leave, because I think somebody just came in."

"But my hair…"

"Is always perfect. If you want, you can use my shirt as an umbrella."

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do, pervert." Sam raises an eyebrow, a trait one inherits from spending too much time around Kurt Hummel.

A shout of "Hey!" distracts the boys and makes Kurt the first one to charge boldly into the rain, Sam closely at his heels.

"Let's go!" Sam advises and he scoops Kurt up into his arms, running at full jock paces back to his car. Kurt takes advantage of the fact that Sam is already drenched to tickle his abs, making Sam chuckle between breaths.

"You're such a pervert." Sam comments once they're inside his car, the heating turned right up.

"Don't pretend that you don't love it." Kurt retorts, kissing his doting boyfriend fully on the lips. Kurt ponders and realises that, sometimes, the rain was not that bad. And that sometimes, the exploration of forbidden places can lead to some good times.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that I'm beginning a lot of projects lately, but this would not leave my mind. I needed to get my Hevans on and I thought that a prompt-based story would be better. Any words are welcome from you guys and I'll use them! Also on my story _Diva, _prompts are encouraged! Review!**


	2. Photograph

Chapter 2- Photograph

* * *

Kurt and Sam have been together for three years now and still, they have never been able to take a decent photograph together. Every time that they try and take one, something gets drastically in the way. There was the time when Rachel sneezed and it made giggle like a banshee as Quinn took their 'cute' picture. There was the time when they were taking a selfie together and Avatar came on the television and Sam knocked Kurt's phone out of his hand in his excitement and haste to watch his favourite movie. Kurt had glared at him as his hair was styled to an even higher standard than perfection that day. Sam had pouted at him and Kurt had forgotten all about his anger and watched Sam's nerdy obsession with him, giggling at Sam quoted the whole thing including the Na'vi which, unlike Santana, Kurt thought was simply adorable.

"Honey?" Kurt calls, entering their living room in their apartment in New York. Sam looks up from reading his newspaper, which he had started to do a year previously in order to reinforce his feeling of adulthood which continued to flit in and out of his mind.

"Yes, dear?" Sam reponds, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Why can't we take a good picture?" Kurt questions. He has wanted once ever since they got together. Most other couples are perfectly capable are taking nice couple pictures but not them, apparently.

"Well maybe if _somebody_ didn't enter a state of hysterics when his best friend sneezes, then maybe we would have one." Sam stares at him.

"Or maybe if a certain blond haired beauty didn't flip the fuck out when he hears like the opening footstep of his favourite movie, then maybe we would have one." Kurt replies.

"Touché." Sam grinned like a child. Kurt swats him over the head with his newspaper.

"We're going to take a decent photo, Sam. Brittany and Santana have a lovely picture of them as Brittany's profile picture. Quinn and Puck took a really hot selfie in the bathroom of a club once and it was rather naughty and you could see Puck's—."

"Kurt, focus." Sam steps in. Kurt nods thankfully.

"All of our Glee couples have really nice photos. Even Blaine and Sebastian took a nice picture together. So we're doing this. Get into a good position."

"What, like 69?" Sam jokes, but apparently it's not the time.

"Samuel. I'm serious. I'm a romantic. I want a nice picture of us with no sneezing Jewish girls interrupting everything."

"Romantic? Last night wasn't so romantic, I don't think. I mean the sheets got destroyed."

"Sam…don't make me take sex away from you." Kurt glares at him, fully serious. Or just a good actor.

"Okay, I'll cooperate. Where do you want me?"

"Just next to me. I don't know, do something romantic." Kurt presses the capture button as Sam kisses his cheek, whilst still looking at the camera. Kurt reflects.

"Oh, that's a lovely one of both of us. Wait, is that, no Samuel Evans you do _not_ have a maple syrup stain on your face!" Kurt yells, half serious and half not.

"Oh, yeah, uh, breakfast was _good_." Sam laughs, although he's not sure whether he's supposed to or not.

"Wash your face and let's try again." Kurt commands and Sam complies, as usual. When the blond returns, Sam has an idea.

"Let's try this. I'll sit down and you drape your legs across my lap but sit next to me. Put your arms around my neck and I'll take the picture. Sound good?" Kurt nods, willing to try almost anything now to take a decent photograph with his boyfriend.

They settle themselves in Sam's suggested pose and smile. Sam captures the image and they're both elated.

"Sam, that looks gorgeous. We look so happy. Quick, make like ten copes in case we lose it. Oh, we have to post this to Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Flickr, Foursquare and every other social media site that I can think of. Maybe Rachel can put it on her MySpace page?" Kurt claps his hands giddily.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Kurt, hi!" Quinn's voice chimes from their door.

"Suck it, Quinn Fabray, Sam and I are the most photogenic couple in New York, no in the World. We're going to be a model couple and our couples selfies and going to take over the Universe, one picture at a time and nobody will ever see it coming," Kurt taps around on his phone. "There, it's already on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr and should be circulating vigorously around the Internet in about five minutes or maybe less. With Sam's model material good looks and my fashionable outfits and hippo brooch, we're going to become unstoppable. We're going to be the first people to be the ones to take dual presidency of the United States of America. We'll—."

"Kurt?" Quinn lightly slaps his face.

"Quinn, hello! Was I doing it again? I got too overexcited because Sam and I _finally_ took a nice picture together!" Kurt says, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"Can I see it?" Quinn says excitedly. She's been waiting for this for two years.

"Sure, here." Kurt pounces onto his boyfriend and kisses him excitably, thankful that they've taken a gorgeous picture together.

"Quinn, whatever you do, don't delete that picture, I'm getting laid tonight." Sam chuckles and Kurt doesn't deny the assumption. Quinn smirks at them.

"Kurt?" She calls, worry lacing her tone.

"Yes, milady?"

"The picture's disappeared. I swear I didn't touch anything."

"WHAT?!" Kurt roars and snatches his phone from Quinn, looking at his Instagram feed. It's still there.

"Gotcha." She whispers. Sam bites his lip worriedly as Kurt looks up slowly, glaring at Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray," Kurt speaks, a quiet rage overwhelming the words. "You're lucky I love you."

"So am I." Sam pipes up adorably, causing Kurt to nibble at his neck. Quinn cooed at them cutely and left for the kitchen to look for their ice cream.

They finally took a good photograph and all was well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is so damn weird. I don't even know...my mind was abducted by my sleepy self, which is not here because I'm wide awake but not really able to think clearly. A HUGE thank you to Gleekforever12345 for reviewing so quickly. Your review made me update so quickly again and I'm glad that I've turned you on to Hevans. ;) xx**


	3. Teeth

Chapter 3- Teeth

* * *

Sam Evans continued to find himself feeling huge pangs of nostalgia now that he had graduated from high school _and _college, where he was studying Art and Design, so sometimes he began to feel like his life was spinning too quickly ahead of him. Sometimes, Sam liked to remind himself of his past and found the DVD that he had made with Kurt entitled 'New Directions Performances'. He inserted the disc into his laptop and looked through the sophisticated contents menu of the DVD. Kurt had suddenly found his talents in designing DVD menu screens, so he had made the most of it. There were fancy fonts and decorative swirls scattered across the screen. They had made a pact that they would only include performances including them or ones that were special to them both. Sam perused the track list very thoroughly.

_!. Don't Stop Believin'  
2. 4 Minutes  
3. Rose's Turn  
4. Bad Romance  
5. To Sir, With Love  
6. Le Jazz Hot  
7. Lucky  
8. Time Warp  
9. Stop! In The Name of Love/Free Your Mind  
10. Singin In The Rain/Umbrella  
11. Baby  
12. Don't Stop  
13. As If We Never Said Goodbye  
14. Born This Way  
15. Pure Imagination  
16. Light Up The World  
17. ABC  
18. Bamboleo/Hero  
19. I Have Nothing  
20. Not The Boy Next Door  
21. Paradise By The Dashboard Light  
22. I'll Remember_

Disc 2…

Wait, what? Sam had not realised that there was a Disc 2. Very curious now, he looked down the list where there was a special message…

_Just for you Sammy. Love Kurt ;) x_

_1. Teeth_  
_2. Single Ladies_  
_3. Fergalicious_  
_4. Beautiful Liar (with Santana)_

Sam was drooling at the mouth. Four special performances that Kurt has taking part in and added without Sam knowing. He clicked 'Play All' on the second selection and his eyes bulged when he saw the opening frame of the 'Teeth' video on the screen. He figured, knowing his boyfriend, that it was a Lady Gaga music video. Kurt started in the splits position (_which holy fuck wow)_ that had Sam biting his lip in order to be able to get through the whole video.

The music started and Kurt rose from his position and raised his leg above his head, showing off his flexibility for Sam, which the former knew that he loved. Kurt winked to the camera before he began to sing.

_Don't be scared  
I've done this before  
Show me your teeth  
Don't want no money (want your money)_

_That shit's is ugly_  
_Just want your sex (want your sex)_  
_Take a bit of my bad boy meat (bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bite my me_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Let me see your mean_

_Got no direction (no direction)_  
_I need direction_  
_Just got my vamp (got my vamp)_

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat (bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bit of me boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_The truth is sexy_

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_  
_Just tell me when it's alright_  
_Tell me something that'll change me_

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Just tell me when_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Open your mouth boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me whatcha got_  
_Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth_

_Got no salvation (no salvation)_  
_Got no salvation_  
_Got nor religion (no religion)_  
_My religion is you_  
_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bit of me boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_I'm a tough bitch_

_Got my addictions (my addictions)_  
_And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)_  
_No one's perfect_  
_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bit of me boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_I just need a little guidance_

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_  
_Just tell me when it's alright_  
_Tell me something that'll change me_  
_I'm gonna love you with my hand tied_

_Show me your teeth_  
_Just tell me when_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Open your mouth boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me whatcha got_  
_Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth_  
_Show me your teeth_

_My religion is you_  
_My religion is you_

_Help need a man_  
_Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_  
_Help need a man_  
_Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_  
_Help need a man_  
_Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_  
_Tell me something that'll save me_  
_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_

_Just tell me it's alright_  
_Tell me something that'll change me_  
_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Just tell me when_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Open your mouth boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me whatcha got_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Teeth teeth teeth_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_It's not how big, it's how mean_

_Show me your teeth_  
_Open your mouth boy_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_My religion is you_  
_Show me your teeth_

_I just need a little guidance_  
_Show me your teeth_

When Kurt finished his flawlessly sexy routine, Sam found himself flustered and like he needed his boyfriend to get home so that he could love him with his hands tied. _Damn, new kink,_ Sam thought to himself. Only Kurt could make him so incoherently flustered just by singing and dancing. He could only imagine how hot _Beautiful Liar_ would be, especially Kurt and Santana doing a sexy routine together. Sam figured that his dick would explode if he watched that straight after _Teeth_, so he reluctantly decided to save it for another day when Kurt wasn't around.

Sam heard the door open and his fabulous boyfriend walked in happily. Sam strode over to him and pushed him against the open door, kissing him ferociously, the need for him becoming overwhelming.

"Sam, not that I don't love you spontaneously jumping me, but what's this about?"

Sam couldn't actually speak coherent words. "Gah, ugh, ngh." He tried to say "_That teeth video"_ but nothing of the sort came out.

"Which one did you watch?" Kurt said, his ninja powers coming into play. "Never mind, I know which one. Now undress so that I can ravage you. Don't be scared, I've done this before." Kurt purred into Sam's ear, pushing him onto their bed.

Sam popped a boner just at the sound of that and was ready for anything that Kurt was willing to give him. Game on.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm using this word randomiser and I got 'teeth'. I wasn't sure what to do with it until I thought of Gaga so I know this is short and mostly lyrical but I promise, hopefully, my next words will be better. Review and give me some prompts, guys! xxxx**


	4. Chemical

Chapter 4- Chemical

* * *

Kurt bounced downstairs, happily, and greeted his husband, Sam in a jovial manner, which Sam found strange. Kurt never greeted him in such a manner before consuming his daily dosage of coffee, at least. His hair was styled, and he looked freshly showered, which also did not feature into the equation until after he had consumed his coffee. Despite what others regularly thought, Kurt Hummel was _not_ a morning person. He just used caffeine as a substitute for happiness and lived with that pep until the next morning. Coffee had a really strong effect on his mood swings. It's why Kurt was always happiest at the Lima Bean. Whenever he was preparing an audition monologue or speech which required him to be sad or angry, Kurt would skip his early coffee and just drink water instead. It usually worked and enhanced his already brilliant acting talents. It was somewhat of a shortcut, Sam figured.

"Good morning!" Kurt said brightly, which made Sam pause. Kurt usually greeted him with 'Where's my coffee?' when Sam woke up before him. Usually, Sam wouldn't tolerate such rudeness, but he knew of his husband's genuine requirement for coffee in the morning to help him to function.

"What's got you in a good mood this morning? Did something good happen? Did you dream something?" Sam questioned, not used to the pep that Kurt (never usually) brought to this particular morning.

"Just am." Kurt pulled Sam into a long kiss which the blond appreciated, but found bemusing.

Suddenly, Sam had an idea.

"I knew it. Burt was right. That 'organic' hair product of yours contains some jacked up chemical that has finally kicked in and turned you completely loopy. I thought it would make you depressed, but this is a side effect that I can climb on board with." Sam sat at their kitchen island whilst Kurt fixed his usual coffee and their breakfast. Somehow, Kurt had managed to smuggle heart-healthy bacon into the house without Sam knowing. Kurt had been so smug when Sam had been unable to recall the taste difference between his usual bacon and Kurt's preferred substitute. Sam had begrudgingly accepted the inevitable inclusion of Kurt's bacon and that had been that. Sam would never admit this to Kurt, but he in fact preferred Kurt's bacon because at least it wouldn't kill him as quickly by overwhelming cholesterol levels.

"No, no, Sammy! My hair products are completely organic but there is no special chemical inside it that makes me happy. I'm just rather bright this morning. Should I be downcast instead?" Kurt replied, still full of that unknown chirp.

"No, I love it when you're happy, baby, I just wonder why. You're usually Jenna Hamilton until you've had your morning coffee. You had a dream didn't you?" Sam asked.

"No, silly. Martin Luther King had a dream. I had more of a vision last night. It came to when I was asleep. It was almost a picture, not a moving dream. We were sat side by side on our couch and we were each holding this beautiful baby. You had the girl and I held the boy. It was so peaceful. They were sleeping soundly in our arms and we were looking each other with so much love in our eyes that it was so powerful even though it hadn't actually happened. Then you kissed me and we just sat in complete tranquillity, lightly rocking our children, the twins, so that they would have a better chance of sleeping restlessly. Even though we were in uncomfortable positions, we stayed there, not wanting to wake up our amazing children because they were just so adorable in their slumber and, oh Sam it was perfect, the whole thing. I wish you could've seen it!" Kurt was so vacant during his recollection that he missed the beam that took over Sam's face and the joyful tears that slipped down it. Kurt came back to reality and looked over at his husband.

"I did see it, Kurt. I see it all now. Your description lets me in. I've always to talk about this with you since we got married, and now is the perfect time. Kurt, I think it's time we started a family." Sam was barraged by Kurt jumping at him. Sam caught him as Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so happy! We're really going to do this, we're starting a family! We should go and check out some adoption agencies! Unless we can ask Rachel and Santana to have it for us! Whose sperm shall we use? Personally I think we should use yours because you're the model and—."

"Kurt, slow down! We have our entire future in the works and you want to do it all in one day. It'll take time but I do think it'd be a good idea to ask one of our girls to do it for us. I've always imagined what a baby made from the DNA of both you and Santana would look like. But seriously, what's the name of this chemical, I'm going to spike your Diet Coke with it." Sam laughed to himself.

"Ah, you're right. We have a while. We're only 24. There's so much we can experience in our long lives together so why rush? Also why are you so convinced that there is some chemical floating in my hair products, I told you it was a vision? I think I'm a Seer."

"I'm sure there is. I'll check the ingredients and call the company later. I love you, so much Kurt."

"It's a good job I love you, too. More."

"I highly doubt that, Kurt. It's pretty impossible."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to think really hard about what to write in this chapter, but then it came to me. I really like this chapter! I love the thought of Hevans babies and what a Kurtana child would look like because DAMN. Anyway, I'll randomise my next word now considering there has not been any prompts for me to write. If you want a certain scenario written down, just put it in a review and I'll write it! Until next time xxxx**


	5. Dishonest

Chapter 5- Dishonest

* * *

Whenever Sam thought about the mistakes that he had made in his life, he always flashed back to the one that cost him a few months without Kurt Hummel in his arms. It was a small mistake, a lie, yet the subsequent effects were pretty important to Sam's future. He hadn't realised that such a small detail could have such a large impact in the future.

"_Hello, Sam." Kurt had cautiously wandered into the locker room and made no eye contact with any of the jocks until he had reached his destination, the shower stalls, where Sam was showering. Sam hadn't seen or heard Kurt until he spoke. He looked up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and sighed. _

"_Kurt, hey. What's up?" _

"_I know you're currently naked and this conversation could probably have waited for another hour or so, but I had to strike while the iron of my brain was hot. I know we didn't perform our duet together because of reasons we've discussed previously, but seeing you on that stage in your Rocky Horror costume just brought back several feelings for me that I have been secretly harbouring since duets week. I really like you, Sam, and I know you're straight and I think you've got a thing for Quinn even though she's back with Puck after seeing him in his juvenile detention centre, but I just needed to let you know that I have a huge crush on you and I totally understand if you're severely creeped right now, but I needed to explain any possibly predatory or creepy behaviour towards you. I tend to get nervous and weird around hot guys that I like and then I start to ramble, like I'm doing now, but I just wanted to be honest with you." Kurt spoke so beautifully and Sam had use a lot of willpower in order to avert his gaze from Kurt's lips. _

_Behind Kurt, Sam could make out several jocks staring over at the scene and he felt a pang of nervousness in his stomach that he had never felt before. He __liked__Kurt very much and wanted to be with him, but he just wasn't strong of confident enough to come out or be what Kurt needed. So he did the only thing that he could think of. Lie. _

"_Uh thanks Kurt, I'm extremely flattered, like you don't even realise how much that means to hear you say that, but I-I am s-straight. I honestly wish I could be that guy that you have a crush on. You're a really, really awesome guy, Kurt, but you deserve somebody much better than me and you'll find him. I'm really sorry and I hope this doesn't change anything between us because I think you're great and I would hate it if we stopped hanging out and texting." Sam garbled. It was true, but not the whole truth. Sam thought that Kurt had expected Sam to punch him or yell at him as (he would later learn) that Finn had, but Sam had no intention of being horrible. He actually really wanted to kiss him, but he just wasn't that strong yet. _

"_I-uh, thank you, Sam. I appreciate your civility whereas every other guy at this school would've flipped out and punched me or slurred at me so much that I would leave them alone. You're a really amazing guy and I would love to be your friend. I'm sorry that Quinn led you on. You truly deserve better than her, and I don't just mean me," Kurt winked. God, Sam thought that was hot. "Of course we'll keep as we are, I just really couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. I hate lying to myself and honestly is mostly the best policy." _

"_This doesn't change anything at all. Quinn's great, but Puck's her soulmate, so who am I to get in the way of that?" Sam really WAS honourable. Kurt smiled at that. _

"_Being honourable as always, I see. Again, I'm suddenly aware that you're butt naked and I just caught a glimpse of your…little Avatar down there, so I'm going to leave now. I'll text you later." Kurt smirked and composed himself before turning to strut towards the fray of snarling jocks. Sam thought he heard one of them shout 'Faggot' so Sam vowed to give him a lesson once he wasn't completely nude and in a bad position for them to steal his clothes. Kurt left the room and Sam sighed to himself. _

_Why did he have to lie? If only he was stronger, he could've said that he liked Kurt too and they could've been happy. Happy with each other. _

Sam regretted that day more than most. It led Kurt right into the waiting arms of Blaine, who had been there to cheer Kurt up after his light rejection. They had gotten together and Blaine had been the stupidest Hobbit in the world and cheated on the beautiful wonder that was Kurt Hummel. Sam had been there, in New York, to clean up Blaine's mess and finally admit his true feelings to Kurt once and for all and they had been together ever since. Kurt had understood when Sam confessed his feelings about that day, but he had been a little dismayed and regretful that they couldn't have shared more time together. Really all Kurt was annoyed about was the lost time. Kurt admitted that he probably would have done the same thing under the same pressures, but that did not stop Sam feeling utterly awful about himself. Kurt had said that it was completely okay, but Sam had had to make up for the lost time with all the dates that he could've taken Kurt on. They had spent a week in Lima, in the same motel that Sam had lived in actually, and done everything that they might have missed when Blaine was going out with Kurt and didn't do with him. Kurt had been flattered and overjoyed when Sam had proposed the journey to him. They had visited Burt and Carole and their friends who remained in Lima such as the new Glee kids, Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty. Kurt had formed an instant friendship with Jake, which was strange to everyone. Nobody had understood their connection, but Sam's time spent with them all was enough for him to understand that they were all lonely and Kurt knew that more than most people.

Back in New York, they had carried on as normal, with that day behind him, but Sam had never forgotten about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I like writing chapters with more depth. And a little bit of Kurt/Jake never hurt anybody. ;)**


	6. Howling

Chapter 6- Howling

* * *

Kurt and Sam were sound asleep one night when Sam had woken with a start. The sound of his waking had woken Kurt too, who was definitely not overjoyed about losing time from his precious sleep.

"What's up, Sam? I was just in the middle of dreaming about me, you and Ryan Reynolds." Kurt complained groggily, though his diction was still flawless, even when barely conscious.

"I-did you not hear that?" Sam enquired, wondering how Kurt had not been disturbed by the same sounds that he himself had been forced to endure.

"Hear what, Sam? If this is your inner voices again advising you to go running at 3AM for the fourth time, just tell them to fuck off whilst I'm sleeping. I have to be at NYADA at 10 tomorrow morning for the Alumni Dinner where I have to perform _I'm Still Here _for the three thousandth time.

"No, Kurt, they're silent tonight, thank god. It was something else, a noise. It was like a…howling." Sam muttered breathlessly.

"Did you watch Teen Wolf last night or are you finally going crazy after all of those sci-fi and superhero movies? Or maybe it's Jacob Black calling to me, telling me that he's found a meadow and that he's not fat so I can cross that off my bucket list." Kurt chuckled sardonically.

"Kurt, this isn't funny," Sam whined loudly. "I seriously heard a howling noise. It was exactly like every werewolf howl that I've ever heard. I know you spit on the lycanthropy theories, but I truly believe that it could indeed be possible so forgive me if this is scaring me a little bit." He bit his lip.

"Sam, we've been married for five years. I know you inside out. Literally. So I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't believe something if you didn't wholeheartedly find relevant theories and the closest thing that you can get to proof. I'm not completely sold on the idea, but if you're really this freaked out about this, I'll protect you. I'll see what's out there." Kurt crept to the window.

"Kurt, be careful! If it sees you, it will find you."

"Oh, please, I'm a ninja."

"Kurt, I'm serious. Just watch out."

Kurt, however, fell apart laughing. He was bent over, clutching the windowpane like it was his lifeline and he refused to meet Sam's eyes. Sam got angry.

"Kurt, I know they're probably not real, but people have been wrong before! I know I'm being stupid for being scared right now, but you could at least not laugh!" He argued. Kurt did not cease, however. Rolling his eyes, Sam folded his arms and huffed, rather childishly. Kurt sniffled and wiped away the tears that came from his laughter and turned back to Sam.

"You heard howling, right?"

"Yes."

"It was howling, alright." Kurt's face turned to stone once again.

"I knew it! Fuck, is there a werewolf out there? I'll get the silver bullets!" Sam made a move to get up, but Kurt stopped him.

"Sit down, Sam. It's fine. You know, we should seriously make a mental note to get to know our neighbours a little better."

"What do the neighbours have to do with this?" Sam was confused as to why Kurt mentioned the neighbours. He hated both sides.

"Sam, Mrs. Robinson seems to have recently acquired a new household pet. I'm sure you can guess which species."

"A werewolf? She's keeping a werewolf as a freaking domestic animal? Doesn't she know how dangerous it can be?!"

"Sam, she has a new dog. Her _dog_ was howling at you. It was not a werewolf. But honey, you got so worked up, it really scared me there. I don't like seeing you like that. Which is why I hope that werewolves are not real. I refuse to believe in anything negative because I would be seriously terrified, too. It's not that I don't believe, it's that I don't _want _to. But we're definitely not getting a dog because you wouldn't sleep." Kurt's harmless smirk returned.

"Seriously? A dog? Ugh, some dogs really need to devolve already. They're too akin to werewolves that it's scary to me."

"I promise now to keep you safe from all dogs in the future. We'll even cross the street when that totally adorable Labrador comes trotting along next to his poodle friend. Furthermore, this is why I prefer cats." Kurt winked and tucked them both back into bed.

Five minutes later, though, Kurt woke.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I think I heard a vampire."

"Kurt, stop. Don't even joke about that!"

"Wait, you believe in vampires too? Well let's hope for your sake that they sparkle rather than drink your blood until you're dry. Because that would not be pretty at all."

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Kurt."

"Okay, sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: And this concludes the triple update for today. I told you, they're literally flashes of scenes into their lives. They're short, I know, but I'm hoping to write LOADS of these, as long as people want them. Even if you guys are sick of these, I'll keep uploading. 6 in like 24 hours is good, as well as updating my other stories. I'm on fire. I'm pretty much just obsessed with Hevans. Ideally, I want to get to 300, and keep going until FanFiction stops me and says that I'm not allowed anymore chapters. Does anyone know if there's a limit? Because I'll write until the limit stops me. And even then, I'll create a sequel and write until there are no words left. I'll think of something. Anyway, review these chapters and I hope you found them enjoyable. Remember, prompts are always welcome! Don't be shy, just submit a word! I would much rather write your prompts than take words from the dictionary. Love you guys, thank you sincerely for all of the support, I probably wouldn't write if it wasn't for the amazing feedback! xxxx**


	7. Shhhh!

Chapter 7- Shhh!

**This prompt was suggested by my lovely beta Brian (a.k.a umbrella0326). **

**Oh just a note, Sam and Kurt are the same age in all of these one-shots. Sam is a senior the same time that Kurt is a senior.**

**Warnings: This chapter contains a few references to sexual activity, but nothing physical.**

* * *

The beginning of senior year was not all that great for Kurt. He had failed to become Senior Class President and was laughed at in his pursuit for the role of Tony in _West Side Story_. It was safe to say that things weren't going well, apart from one thing. His boyfriend, Sam Evans.

It was quite ironic actually. Blaine had moved to McKinley and then once Sam had returned, Blaine became extremely jealous and insufferable to deal with. Kurt had become sick of him constantly accusing him of cheating with Sam (_because hello, flashback to junior year, anyone?) _and broken up with him, telling him that he was way too judgemental and insecure and was not what he needed in his senior year.

Two months later, Sam had confessed his love for Kurt and the two had rekindled the brief chemistry that they had shared the previous year and started a relationship. They were happy together, and Kurt was happier than he had ever been with Blaine. Sam was caring, sweet and protective. Blaine was never really protective of him.

So, Senior Year was kicking Kurt's ass, and the academic workload required was shocking. Kurt felt bad for his old friends back at Dalton for _their_ senior academic workload because Kurt had found his junior year taxing. Kurt was working on his third algebra problem when he heard his boyfriend greet him.

"Hey, Kurt!" Sam took a seat next to him.

"Sam, this is the library, there's no talking." Kurt said, sounding very much like an adult, looking around for the librarian who had thought he was the cutest thing ever after the performance of _U Can't Touch This_ that he had done with Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Artie.

"But I'm happy to see you, Kurt. And my greeting isn't stopping people from studying." Sam pointed out. Kurt smirked as Sam kissed him.

"As cute as that is, people don't appreciate us kissing in the _hallways_, never mind while they're trying to study." Kurt fought the urge to kiss Sam again.

"But Kuuuuuurt." Sam playfully pouted.

"Shhh!" The librarian hissed from across the room, drawing attention to them.

"Sorry!" Kurt shot back, giving her an apologetic look.

"Kurt, do you want to know something?"

"If it's how to solve Problem #5 in our Algebra homework, then I would love to." Kurt chuckled.

Sam lowered his voice. "Sex in a library is on my bucket list." Kurt felt himself turning red at how turning _on_ he was getting. When Sam's voice got low and rumbly, it was one of Kurt's many weak spot when it came to Sam. Kurt had to undo the top button of his shirt just to find some air.

"T-That's…nice." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"I love it when you do that. Kurt, it's on your bucket list, too. Trade Algebra in for Biology and come do a "lab experiment" with me in the Politics stack." Sam winked.

"Sam, you have no idea how much I want you right now, but I can't. I have to get this homework done or I'll spend tonight making it up to you with phone sex and I won't get around to doing it."

"You could just do me instead. Mrs. Jameson would understand, Kurt. I'll be your homework."

"Oh my Gaga, that was so corny, Sam. Well, I'm not aroused anymore." Kurt smiled. "Thanks!"

Sam finally relented and began to work on some English when he got a text from Puck.

_Dude, I can hear you both from where I'm sitting. Now I know about your bucket lists. Also, where the hell am I? What is this room?_

Sam's eyes widened.

"What, Sam? Don't tell me you're watching porn at sch—." Sam clapped a hand over Kurt's mouth and leant down to his ear.

"Don't say another word. Everyone can hear everything we're saying." Sam did not realise that whispering like this in Kurt's ear was just fuelling his libido.

"Sam." He whispered, getting more aroused.

"Kurt, this is the library, there's no talking." Sam echoed Kurt's words from earlier.

_Puck, you're in the library. And dude, you've probably already done it in here._

Puck's reply came quickly after.

_That's why I don't recognise it. But hey, I have done it in here! Santana and I got it on near some place that said Psychology_.

Sam laughed until he saw the sign that said '_Psychology_' a few metres away from where he was sat.

"Kurt, I have to go. I'll explain later. Have fun studying and Puck will explain!" Sam zipped away, leaving Kurt very bemused.

_What the hell have you done to my boyfriend?! _

_Kurt, wait where are you? –Puck _

_At a table near the psychology stack in the library, why? _

_No reason. No reason at all..._

* * *

**Author's Note: First prompt done! Don't hesitate to send it some, guys! Also, you gotta love a bit of Puck! Review with your thoughts :)**


	8. Voice

Chapter 10- Voice

* * *

_Junior Year_

"…you and I are going to win this."

Sam listened to Kurt's voice play back in his head as the mouse of his laptop hovered over the attached MP3 file from 'kurtvogue '. Sam thought the email address was simply adorable and couldn't wait to listen to the file. He presumed that it was Kurt singing, which he had been hoping to hear since they planned their duet.

_Life is a mystery  
Everyone must stand alone… _

Sam listened with a slacked jaw, not believing his own ears. Kurt was _good_. With him on his side, they would _definitely_ win the duets competition.

Sam picked up his phone and stared at the freshest contact: _Kurt Hummel_.

Impulsively, Sam tapped 'Call' and waited for the seductive voice to greet him at the other end of the line.

"Well hello, Sam Evans." Kurt sounded breathy, like he had just finished singing. Sam felt immediately guilty to the world for stopping such a beautiful sound from being produced at that moment.

"Hey there, Kurt!" Sam chirped brightly.

"Did you get my email?"

"Yeah, that's um why I'm er calling." Sam suddenly felt nervous. Was he sure that he wanted to put himself out there like he was planning to?

"Oh, did you not like it? I completely understand if you want to pair up with Quinn or Artie for this assignment. I know that my voice doesn't complement everybody's and I haven't heard you sing so I don't know if our voices will match and I was rather presumptuous when asking you to duet with me but—."

"Kurt, please breathe. You're making me dizzy."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. As I was going to say, Kurt, your voice is stunningly beautiful. It didn't even take me two lines to discover that you're one of the most talented people I've ever heard." Sam regretted speaking now. His heart was fluttering wildly in his chest and he suddenly felt very hot under the collar. It wasn't hot in his room, after all, so there was only one thing it could be.

"So you're saying that you _do_ want to do a duet with me?" Kurt assumed correctly. Sam nodded. Waiting for Kurt's reply, he stupidly realised that he had just nodded down the phone to Kurt, who obviouly could not see it.

"Yes, yes I would like that very much, kUrt Hummel."

"Why my full name?" Kurt chuckled.

"It rolls off the tongue well. It's too beautiful to ignore and I'm embarrassing myself and—."

"Sam, please breathe. You're making me dizzy." Kurt quoted him from before.

"Oh, sorry." Sam mimicked.

"Well this could go on for hours, so do you want to pick a song?"

"I was thinking a typical duet sung by two men but I don't really know any, is that okay with you?"

"Sam, you've just said what I've been waiting two years of Glee Club for people to say. To recognise me as a man."

"But you_ are_ a man. Aren't you?" Sam said, suddenly going into disbelief.

"Yes, of course I am. It's just that people don't necessarily recognise it straight away and they certainly don't relate it to my voice. Don't get me wrong, though, I make my living singing girls' songs but it would be nice to be noticed as a male singer. If I'm going to be on Broadway, that needs to be noticed, so thank you." Kurt spewed nervously, with emtoion lacing his voice.

"I didn't raelies that I did anything in particular, but I'll accept your gratitude. You mentioned Singin' in the Rain before at school? I love the movie, but I don't think that's very…us. How about…um?"

"You know we could always just take a song sung originally by a man and turn it _into_ a duet, making it unique and innovative." Kurt suggested helpfully.

"That's a better idea than mine, actually. Any thoughts?"

"How familiar are you with Hunter Hayes?"

"Kurt, I'm from Tennessee, I _know_ Hunter Hayes."

"Obviously, how about _If You Told Me To_? I really think we could work with that."

"That's a romantic song."

"Well spotted."

"I spy a Harry Potter quote. Kurt Hummel, are you a secret nerd?"

"Possibly. Though I know the song is romantic, but—."

"It's perfect. I was going to ask you to dinner anyway, but this way I can do it through song."

"Like on a date?" Kurt sounded incredulous.

"No, Kurt, like a form of Chinese Water Torture." Sam drawled.

"Oh, erm, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"We could go after Glee, to Breadstix once we win the free meal." Sam pointed out confidently.

"You seem sure of our talent."

"I'm sure of you. I know for a fact there's nobody better than you in the club. Sure, Rachel sees herself as the best, but she's a one trick pony. You're unique."

"And how are you to know that?"

"Because I just got an MP3 from Santana of you singing some other stuff. Track one says 'Pink Houses'. Kurt you tackled Mellencamp?"

"I'm going to kill her."

"Kurt, this is so sexy. I thanked her on your behalf."

"It's so embarrassing though."

"Only to you. It's really, _really_ hot."

"Santana said that…it makes me nauseous." Kurt whispered.

"Maybe you could perform it live for me sometime?"

"Maybe…if next week is never, then yeah." Kurt yawned.

"Am I keeping you from sleep?"

"No, I-I'm okay." Kurt protested, stifling a yawn.

"Kurt, you should get some rest."

"I don't want to stop talking to you." That made Sam grin like he had never grinned before.

"Me neither, but I would hate for you to miss out on precious hours of sleep. We can talk tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. We've got all the time in the world to talk."

And they did. They got married straight out of high school. Oh, and they did win their duets competition. Even Rachel voted for them. Everything was perfect.


End file.
